


A Special Surprise

by owba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, mERRY CHR I ST MAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owba/pseuds/owba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is something I wrote as a Christmas present for a very dear friend of mine. </p>
<p>I know there are mistakes, and I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angekketet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/gifts).



> So, this is something I wrote as a Christmas present for a very dear friend of mine. 
> 
> I know there are mistakes, and I apologize.

December 25th.

A truly magical day, one that brought with it smiles and flurries of snow, the smell of fresh cookies and family bonding. Fussing over decorations, and hours spent looking for that perfect gift. All of it was so new to Sei, and honestly, a bit overwhelming. But he didn’t have the heart to tell his dear brother that. Aoba was so excited, it was their first Christmas together after all, the first Christmas of Sei’s new life. Truth be told, the elder of the two Seragaki brothers would have been just as happy with simple things, but leave it to Aoba to make a huge fuss of things.

Everything had to be perfect.

Of course, Sei wanting to leave home for a few hours on Christmas day did not fit into his brothers plans.

“Aoba, it’ll only be for a few hours.” Sei persuaded, clearly a bit exasperated, though his usual calm smile did not falter. “Besides..You know how he is..” He frowned at that, obsidian hues flickering downwards briefly.

Of course Aoba knew, he’d known Noiz far longer than Sei afterall. He knew very well the brat would be alone today, probably not even remembering what today was. Noiz was like that, oblivious to things that didn’t involve rhyme or other silly things he deemed important. But..still..It was selfish, he knew, but Aoba didn’t want Sei leaving. He had enough trouble even coming to terms with the fact that Noiz was basically dating his brother, he didn’t want to hand Sei over to him today. He was determined to make every moment their first Christmas together special.

Despite Aoba’s obvious internal conflict, he was nodding, but not without making his scowl very plain to see.

A bright smile found its way onto Sei’s face as he literally jumped at his brother, wrapping his arms around the bluenette in a tight hug as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, to which the younger twin made a displeased face. Sei merely giggled, before rushing to dress in warmer clothes.

He'd opted for a simple green sweater, one he'd gotten the day Noiz insisted on taking him shopping to replace his 'ridiculous' outfit. Sei had complied, of course, he was happy to be rid of those old clothes. They held far too many negative memories. Albiet he couldn't help wondering how his outfit was any more ridiculous than Noiz's own, though he dared not voice such a thought. At least Noiz could pull it off nicely.

He rushed down the stairs, coiling a white scarf around his neck as he went. He shouted out a goodbye to Aoba, and pressed a quick kiss to Tae-san's cheek before he darted out the door. he was met with a harsh slap of wind in his face, and he winced. He shivered, drawing his sleeves down over his hands. He'd forgotten gloves, but he knew if he went back now Aoba would be waiting with a lecture ready, so he'd pass. It wasn't as if Noiz lived too far, he'd be fine.

Sei walked hurriedly, but carefully. It wouldn't do to slip and fall on a day like this. He stopped on his way to visit Clear, who met him with his usual bright and cheerful smile. The android knew why Sei had arrived, he'd been holding something for him after all.

"Thank you, Clear." Sei smiled, giving the bot a hug and bidding his farewell before he lifted the large container he came for and set off again. He considered briefly calling Noiz to announce he was on his way, but that thought left as soon as it came.

It'd be a surprise.

At the thought, Sei giggled and unconciously quickened his stride.

-

Aoba was wrong about his assumption of Noiz. The teen knew well what day it was, he wasn't entirely oblivious to the world around him. He just didn't care. Days like these were for friends and family, things he either didn't have or had few of. It was never a day meant to be celebrated by him, or so he thought.

Noiz was treating today just like any other, tapping away at the monitor before his face as his allmates bounced aimlessly around him. The only thing he lacked was his usual pizza, since for whatever reason nearly every shop in Midorijima was closed today. It was an inconvenience, but not one he wasn't used to.

A knock at his door drew his attention away, and he frowned. It was rare for anyone to visit him out of the blue, if it wasn't Aoba then it was Sei, which didn't happen all that often anyway. He stood, sliding his socks across the wooden floor on his way to the door. A childish mannerism, but a habit he found hard to break after being shut away with only carpet for so many years.

Noiz unlocked the door, pulling it open with eveey intention to shoo away whoever stood on the other side. All protests froze on the tip of his tongue, though, and quickly vanished as soon as he saw Sei standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Noiz frowned, green hues flickering from Sei to the large object he was obviously trying hard to hide behind his back.

Sei cocked his head at the question, and shimmied a bit in place. "Don't be a Grinch. It's cold, gonna let me in?"

"Hn." Noiz was frowning, his eyebrows knitted together slightly in confusion. He shrugged though, moving out of the way to allow Sei into his apartment. "What's that?" He questioned as the elder knelt to lift the mystery box.

Sei jolted, before turning and pushing on Noiz's chest in an unspoken persuasion to turn away. "It's a surprise, no peeking."

Noiz's frown deepened. "I don't like surprises." Was all he muttered before trailing back inside to flop back down onto his couch. He could hear Sei shuffling into the room and his curiousity was getting the best of him. Noiz tilted his head, trying again to peek at the object Sei was hauling into the room. It was large, but apparently not too heavy. There was a thick blanket wrapped around it, and Sei carried it as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

"Hey! I told you not to peek." Obsidian hues locked with emeralds as Sei began to pout, which only earned him another confused look. The elder sighed, placing the crate onto the ground before strolling over to where Noiz sat, careful not to break eye contact. He climbed up onto the sofa with his knees on either side of Noiz's thighs, before plopping himself down, pout still present on his face.

"What's with that look?" Noiz questioned, hands instinctively wrapping around Sei's waist. He raised up, nuzzling and pressing kisses againsg porceline flesh in an attempt to bring a more pleasant look onto Sei's face.

He was a sucker, especially when Noiz did things like this. Sei smiled, bringing his hands up to thread his fingers into those strawberry blonde locks. "It's a present, alright?" Sei tugged at that hair, bringing Noiz's face back to look into his eyes once more. They were captivating, almost too easy to get lost in. But he wouldnt give in, not this time. Sei leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Noiz's lips before wiggling out of his grasp."Now, **no** peeking!"

Noiz huffed, immediately frowning as the elders weight left him, but he played along nonetheless, tossing his head backwards and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Sei paused for a moment, assuring that Noiz had complied before he rushed over to the container he arrived with. He knelt, carefully lifting the blanket draped over it to reveal a metal door. He slid the latch open, taking care not to make too much noise, afraid he'd give it away the moment Noiz picked up on the sounds. Sei reached inside, hand ghosting over soft blankets before coming to rest delicately atop a small creatures back. He smiled, giving it's ears a gentle stroke before picking it up. He held it close to his chest as he stood and made his way back over to Noiz, sporting a wide and terribly goofy grin on his face. 

"Alright, you can look now." Sei muttered, carefully taking a seat. 

Noiz dropped his arm, turning his head only to have his eyes immediately widen as they landed on the rabbit Sei held in his arms. He didn't hesitate even a little as he reached out to run a finger over its ears and back, after which Sei smiled and held it out for him to take, which he gladly did. It was small and entirely white, save for its ears and patched around each eye, which were a sleek black color. His touch was gentle, probably overly so but he could never really tell how hard or soft he was doing things anyway, better to be safe.

"It looks like you." Noiz commented, his attention never shifting away from the small bundle in his arms. 

“Ah..Yeah.” Sei’s laugh was soft, and a bit awkward sounding as his eyes flickered downwards. “I wanted to get a different one but..Aoba persuaded me, plus she’s a real sweetie and..I can keep her if you don’t want her.” A pink tint dusted Sei’s cheeks as he picked absentmindedly at the end of his sleeve. He knew how Noiz felt about rabbits, and also knew he’d probably keep it no matter who it just so happened to look like. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous having it pointed out so bluntly. 

“She’s perfect.” A slight smile tilted at the corners of his lips as he brought the bunny to his face, he kissed the top of her head before placing her carefully on the couch next to him. “I didn’t get you anything. You should have told me.”

A quick shake of Sei’s head was all the response given, before he lifted the bunny into his lap and moved to sit closer to Noiz, wriggling himself under the teens arm and against his side. 

“All I wanted was to see you today, so..” 

Noiz made a face and snorted softly through his nose before shifting slightly, and locking his arm around Sei’s shoulders. He had a lot of questions, like why Sei had decided to come here and how he managed to escape from Aoba to do so. It wasn’t that Noiz wasn’t happy he was here, because he was. It was strange, though. He’d never imagined simply having someone remember you on a day like Christmas could bring such strange feelings. There was a feeling he assumed was warmth in his chest, and a delicate fluttering in his stomach, he realized. It had been present since he saw Sei standing outside of his door.

It didn’t matter, none of it did, really. Sei was here and Noiz was..happy.

“Noiz?” Sei called out in a small voice, hoping to draw the other from wherever he’d gone in his thoughts. He looked..troubled, maybe? Sei wasn’t sure, but he did’t like that look. He reached up, fingertips brushing against the ring in Noiz’s eyebrow before trailing down over his jawline, scraping his nails over his skin carefully as he went. Not too much, but not too little. He’d realized through their time together that actions with more force are the kind that would earn Noiz’s attention back the quickest.

“Hn.” A slight smirk turned up one corner of Noiz’s lips as emerald hues blinked over to meet Sei’s own obsidian ones. He caught the elders chin in one hand, tightening the one around his shoulders as he did so, drawing him in until their chests were pressed together.

“N-Noiz! Be careful!” Sei sputtered, carefully removing the rabbit that still rest in his lap to set it on the other side of the couch. “So reckless.” He muttered with a frown before crawling into Noiz’s lap, straddling his hips just as he did not long after arriving here. He smiled at the way Noiz’s arms slipped around his waist to pull him in closer.

Noiz leaned upwards, capturing Sei’s lips in a chaste kiss. Sliding hid hands up Sei’s back, he tugged him downwards to press their foreheads together.

“Sei..” Noiz sighed, hesitating a moment before continuing. 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
